Celeste Beaumont
Name: Celeste Beaumont Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary Hobbies and Interests: Journalism, web design, collecting stuffed bears Appearance: Celeste is, in a word, tiny. Looking more like a freshman than a senior, Celeste is about four feet, eleven inches tall and weighs about 99 pounds. She has virtually no figure to speak of, with the faintest definition of hips, A-cup breasts, and a flat stomach. Her limbs are rather twig-like, with little muscle-tone to speak of. Celeste has pale skin that contrasts sharply with her black hair, which is straight and reaches her mid-back, her bangs cut in a straight line across her thick eyebrows. Her eyes are a snapping forest green, though she sometimes likes to wear blue-tinted contacts. She has a thin, narrow face with too-red make-up applied in attempts to look older, and a small button nose to contrast with her face shape. Celeste tries to dress like her older sister, with tight jeans, slip-on canvas shoes, and tight V-necked tops. Since Celeste doesn't want her shirt to be too revealing, she usually wears a black blouse beneath her red long-sleeved V-neck. In another attempt to look older, Celeste wears gold hoop earrings and a fake diamond necklace. Biography: Celeste has lived a good life, mostly; though if one asked Celeste she would call it a boring life. With the exception of her father leaving the family when she was five, Celeste hasn't really experienced any excitement. Celeste's father and mother rarely got along after Celeste was born, for reasons she didn't quite understand at the time, though her sister told her that "they have grown bored of each other." After about five years of heated arguments (and when there was none of that there were silent treatments), Celeste's parents decided that for the girls' sakes, they would separate. The day after her sixth birthday, Celeste's father kissed his daughters goodbye and gave Celeste a small teddy bear, didn't say a word to their mother, and left, never to contact them again. Celeste often wondered about his whereabouts, and at the start of middle school, began to search the web for anyone who matched her father's name and description. She never found anyone whom she knew to be her father, just a few "maybe's." And they were too far away for her to contact. All she could do was "stalk" them on their FaceBooks and MySpace pages, and take notes on them, making her feel very much like a reporter. One good thing came out of her constant time on the computer. Celeste became interested in web-sites, often having two windows open at once to compare and contrast them, to take notes. She began to draw her own ideas for a web site of her own, and decided it would be dedicated to her favorite thing in the world: teddy bears. (After receiving her father's gift, Celeste found that stuffed bears reminded her of him. So, in order to fill the void her father had left, she set about to collect as many stuffed bears as she possibly could. She has a few dozen as of now). She took several computer-based electives in middle school and high school, and is still working on ideas for her own website, which continued to evolve as she grew older. Celeste has never officially started it, but has made some personal home pages for her friends at school, in exchange for a small sum of money. In addition, the notes she took on the"maybe-dads" were seen by her sister, who suggested that she'd be a great reporter. After that little remark, Celeste saw herself as freelance reporter, though she never joined the newspaper team. Instead, she walks around the school with a pencil and paper, spying on people and taking notes on them. If there's one thing that Celeste hates most in the world, it's the fact that she looks more like a kid than a high-school senior. Celeste has always wanted a boyfriend, since she was a little kid and her sister began bringing them home. But she appeared to stop growing and developing when she began seventh grade, to her horror. After reaching her junior year of high school with still not notable progress, development and growth-wise, her mother took her to the family doctor, who said that Celeste was simply a very late bloomer. His words did little comfort her, and after becoming a senior, the girl took matters into her own hands. Since she felt she could not grow or develop enough to be desirable, or even look her age, Celeste began to wear more make-up; too much of it and too dark. Overall it made her look more silly than pretty. Even now, Celeste wears red lipstick, though she got rid of the other make-up, and constantly tries to flirt with boys, hoping they'll remember she's their age and not a kid. As if it's another attempt to make up for her size, Celeste has a very loud voice, and is generally a bossy, sarcastic girl, similar to the playground-leaders in elementary school. She loves gossip, and will repeat anything juicy she hears, whether or not she promised to keep it a secret. While she tries to keep a "happy" (flirtatious) face for the public, she's actually pretty angry and bitter in private. Advantages: With her small structure, she can hide in more places and with more ease than most others. Disadvantages: She is a poor runner, constantly tripping over things and running out of breath easily due her being out of shape. Her inability to keep a secret may also be hazardous in the end. Designated Number: Female student no. 42 --- Designated Weapon: Sledgehammer Conclusion: Hm, let's see here... 10lb, 3ft long sledgehammer, 99lb, 4ft 11" wielder... HAHAHAHAHAHA! The only person G042's likely to hurt with that thing is herself by dropping it on her foot! The above biography is as written by Moth. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''Moth '''Kills: None Killed By: Collar detonation Collected Weapons: None Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Celeste, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Having A Rest *Frozen Feet, Warm Cheeks *Personal Victory *Looking For Something? *Knock 'em Down *The Morning of Prom *Let The Dance Begin! V4: *Words Can't Bring Me Down *When the Bite Just Isn't Sharp Enough *Living In The Aftermath *The Gods Hate Us *Lonely American Nights *Float Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Celeste Beaumont. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Celeste is a really tricky character to discuss, basically for one reason: a super awkward, shoehorned-in series of sex scenes in pregame that reads kind of like I've been told most pornographic films run. It comes out of nowhere, doesn't really fit Celeste or her partner, and really taints everything else. This is especially true because Celeste did not find much to do in V4. She sort of stumbled around in the early game before settling into a one-post-every-two-weeks-exactly holding pattern. The infrequency of check-ins made Celeste's death by danger zone nearly inevitable. It's a shame, too. Moth (not Killer_Moth) had some pretty good scenes and was able to keep stuff rolling really well in pregame. Celeste just got a double dose of bad scenes in her story and slow posting in her game, and it kept her from really getting close to the quality I think she could have reached. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students